Dealing With The Pain
by draco-hotty
Summary: I'M SORRY TO SAY THIS STORY IS DONE! My friend is going to take it over.
1. Journals and an Interesting Detail

**Dealing With The Pain**

**Chapter One: Journals and an Interesting Detail**

"I ask you to remember Elizabeth's Scots, for her smile, her attitude, her," the preacher spoke out to the group of people in the church.

Hermione Granger sat in one of the cushioned rows of the church listening to the preacher as he continued to speak about Elizabeth Scots, Hermione's best muggle friend, but Hermione's mind was starting to ask Hermione question that she was finding harder, and harder, to ignore.

_How could she? How could she choose such a thing?_

Hermione glanced around the large church, at all the people who had come. The front three rows were full of Elizabeth's family, her mother, her father, her older brother, William, her grand parents, her aunts, her uncles, and her many cousins. In the rows behind Elizabeth's family was all other people Elizabeth had had an impact on within her short life. Her friends, and their families, even Elizabeth's teachers, principals, vice principals, and neighbors, had all come to Elizabeth's funeral.

_How could she leave so many people behind, to carry on without her? _Hermione's mind raced with these questions, and. for the first time in Hermione's life, she didn't have an answer.

"There will be a get together, of sorts, after the services, at the home of Mr. and Mrs. Scots." The preacher informed the church, "And that concludes today's services."

Hermione slowly stood, along with the rest of the church, and continued out to parking lot with her parents. She, and her parents got into their car and drove, in silence, to Elizabeth's old house.

When they arrived at the house, Hermione got out, and then stopped, staring at the front door.

_I'll never see Elizabeth coming through that door again. _Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes before she could do anything to stop them.

"Hermione," Hermione heard her mother's voice say softly to her, "It's okay, Hermione, dear."

Hermione started to cry into her mother's shoulder, as her mother pulled her into a comforting hug.

Elizabeth's brother came through the front door and walked up to Hermione's father. He stopped beside him, and they shook hands and talked for a moment, then William Scots made his way toward Hermione and her mother.

"Hermione," he cooed softly, "please, don't be sad for Liz, she always enjoyed seeing you smile, besides she's in a better place, now."

"I know, but, I...I miss her," Hermione cried into her mother's shoulder shutting her eye as the tears leaked through.

Hermione then felt herself being transferred from her mothers shoulder to the encirclement of someone's arm, and felt it leading her into the house.

Hermione opened her teary eyes and saw it was William's arm that was leading her inside. When they stepped into the foyer, Hermione made to go into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Scots were standing talking with there quest, but William pulled her, by the arm, off to the side.

"William?" Hermione asked, looking up at William in question.

"Look, Hermione, I want you to see something, something of Elizabeth's. Only if your up to it, of course," William explained, he glanced at Hermione, whose eyes were starting to water again.

"What," Hermione started, then gave a deep breath and continued, "What is it?"

"It's," William hesitated, "It's her journal."

"Her," Hermione breathed, "Her journal?"

"Yeah," William confirmed, nodding, "my mother doesn't want me to show you it, but I think you should if can, and want, too."

"I want to read it!" Hermione said, "Please, William, I want to read see it."

"Are you sure? Maybe wait a few days, when you're more emotionally strong." William suggested, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I want to read it, now," Hermione urged with pleading eyes.

"Okay," William agreed, and he took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs to Elizabeth's powder blue room.

Elizabeth's room was so peaceful, and happy, when Hermione, and William, walked in, there was a fairly large desk in the corner, and on top of it was a royal blue notebook. Hermione's eyes fell on it for a moment then they found William's face, he nodded and, so, Hermione slowly approached the desk and the royal blue notebook.

Hermione picked the book up, and looked at the cover, it had golden letter woven into it, and it read:

_My Journal_

_Of 2005_

_Elizabeth Scots_

Hermione opened the book and flipped through it. Hermione looked down at the page she opened to.

_June16th_

_Elizabeth Scots, 3:00 pm_

_I can't wait for summer holiday. I hate it at school, I saw one of my friends today, she had a cut on her face, she said she got it in science class, but I know they were from those kids, they always hurt my friends to hurt me. I hate those kids; they are doing worst and worst stuff. I want summer to come, where they can't get my friends, or me! I wish Hermione were here to talk to._

Hermione stopped reading, and looked up at William, who gave her a solemn look. Hermione could feel her eyes starting to water, again. William noticed this, and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

After a few moments, Hermione pulled back and held out the book to William, but he shook his head and pushed it back towards her.

"Keep it, there is more you should read, but," William added, as Hermione made to open the book again, "not now, my mother might realize that your not downstairs with your family. So, take it home with you, read it there, keep it for as long as you need, too, all right?"

Hermione nodded, and gave a small "Okay."

"Alright then," William said, taking Hermione by the arm and leading her back downstairs.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, William motion to Elizabeth's journal, and Hermione quickly stored it in her an inner pocket of her coat, so Mrs. Scots won't see it, and know that Hermione had read some of it. In all honesty, Hermione was glad that she did get to read it, though it was sad, it gave Hermione knowledge that she had been seeking ever since she was given the news of Elizabeth's death. She finally had some sort of answer as to why Elizabeth did this.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco Malfoy sat in his room at his desk with a black leather notebook in front of him with bright green letters spelling out,

_My Journal_

_Of Summer_

_And Seventh Year_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco opened the book to a blank page grab his quill. He dipped it into his inkpot and touched it to the page, and began to write.

_August 19_

_Draco Malfoy, 12:36 pm_

_I can't wait to get back to school. I hate it here at home. I passed mother in the hall today, and I noticed she had red marks on her neck. I hate father, I know he had tried to strangle her. I want to go back to school, where he can't get me to me, but I'm worried about what would happen to mother._

"Boy! Get in here, now!" an angry males voice rang out, making Draco pause in his writing. He looked toward his door and groaned as his father's voice yelled out once more, "I said get in here, boy!"

Draco closed his journal, stood up, left his room and walked down the hall to his father's study.

Draco stopped in front of the pitch-black door to his father's study. Draco raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter," His father's voice came through the door, and so Draco opened the door and stepped inside.

When Draco was in, he shut the door behind him, and looked around to see his father standing behind his desk, his back to Draco, and was staring out the large window that was there. On the desk was a letter, and envelope, and as Draco approached the desk he noticed that it was his Hogwarts letter.

"It took you long enough boy!" Lucius snarled.

"Sorry, father," Draco apologized in a monotone voice.

"Then, next time," Lucius sneered evilly, he turned swiftly to face his son, drew his slick black wand and pointed it directly at his son while shouting that one painful word, "Crucio!"

Faster than a second, Draco's whole body surged with intense pain, but he stayed standing, he wasn't about to let his father bring him to his knees. He let out only one screamed, but he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

_Why doesn't he just kill me now? Please, father, KILL ME!_

"Now," Lucius's voice broke into Draco's thoughts, as the pain subsided, "I received a letter from that disgusting school that you insist on going to, today."

"You _I_ received a letter, and you took it." Draco said under his breath, as his father gestured to the letter on his desk.

"What did you say, boy?" Lucius snapped his eyes whipped around from the letter to his son.

"Nothing, father." Draco lied.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Lucius advised as he drew his wand once more and repeated the spell, "Crucio!"

Again, the horrific pain of the Crucio curse enveloped Draco's body, and again Draco didn't give his father the satisfaction of knowing he was in so much pain, so he stood there, in that world of hurt. Draco, though, didn't know how long he could last under such horrible pain. Draco was sure has was about to pass out, but just as he felt himself slipping into darkness his father lifted the curse, and Draco was able to keep himself in reality.

"Now," Lucius said calmly, as though Draco wasn't only half conscious before him, "You have been made Head Boy at that pathetic disgrace for a school."

Draco's eyes widened, and he looked up at his father,"I have?"

"Yes," Draco's father said impatiently, while sitting down at his desk and picking up the letter, "But there's an interesting detail that has come with this information of you being Head Boy, Draco."

Draco shivered at the sound of his father calling him by his actually name, "And what might that be, father?"

"The Head Girl, or, should I say, Head _Mudblood_, is" Lucius corrected himself.

Draco's eyes widened at the sound of Mudblood, for he knew only one person, one girl, that was smart enough to become Head Girl, of his year, and only one that was also a 'mudblood'.

"Granger, Potter's filthy little friend," Lucius confirmed Draco's suspicions.

Lucius seemed to be waiting for Draco to respond to this peice of infromation, but Draco remained silent.

Lucius glared, darkly, at his son, then said, "I want you to keep a close eye on Granger, do you hear me, boy?"

"Yes, father," Draco answered, he looked his father in the eyes, but quickly looked away, for what he saw there made him feel sick.

Lucius eyed Draco suspiciously for a moment, but just pointed a threating finger at him, and snarled, "Do _not_ disapoint me, boy!"

"Yes, father," Draco repeated.

"Then get the hell out of here!" Lucius shouted.

Draco didn't waste any time in turning around and making his way out of the room, but, just as he reached the door, he thought of something. So, deciding to take a risk, he turned back around to face his father, who was scanning Draco's Hogwarts letter with great dislike.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of here boy!"Lucius snapped when he saw that Draco hadn't left, yet.

"Could I have my Hog-" Lucius's eyes darkened, so Draco choose to rephrase his last word,and make it two,"my letter?"

"Why would you want a letter from such a dispicable school?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"For my school list," Draco replied, then, feeling that that had been a weak answer, added, "and my Head Boy badge, too."

Lucius was silght, studing Draco's face carefully, then answered, "Fine, take the disgusting letter."

"Thank you, father," Draco said, taking the letter, and envelope, that contained Draco's Head Boy badge,that his father had held out to him.

"Just get out of my sight!" Lucius barked.

"Yes, father." Draco said.

Draco quickly left the study and hurried down the hall to his bedroom. He closed his door and begun to pace his room, his Hogwarts letter, and envelope, crumpled in his hand.


	2. I Thought I Heard A Voice

**Chapter Two:**** I Thought I Heard A Voice**

Draco quickly left the study and hurried down the hall to his bedroom. He closed his door and begun to pace his room, his Hogwarts letter, and envelope, crumpled in his hand.

_I'm Head Boy! I should be happy! Why does he have to destroy every aspect of my entire life!_

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Draco shouted, as he continued to pace his bedroom, he glanced at the clock on his wall, and saw that it was 3:15 in the afternoon.

_And why does it have to be Granger? Why Granger?_

Draco stopped beside his four-poster bed as he realized whom he had just been thinking of in an odd way, _Granger._

Whenever Draco had previously thought of the curly haired Gryfinndor, it had also been with hatred, and disgust, but this time, it had been in worry of what his father would have him do to her!

Draco turned and let himself fall back onto his bed while sighing heavily in thought. His hands landed on either side of his head, which he turned toward the hand that held his Hogwarts letter. He stared at it for a few moments thinking, then, in his softest voice, he whispered, under his breath, one word, "Granger."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione, come on, if you what to go get your school things today!" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs to her daughter.

Hermione didn't answer; she was lying on her stomach on her four-poster reading Elizabeth's journal. So far, Hermione had read from January first to the ninth of June, and each page said the same thing, "I hate those kids", "I hate school", "I wish it was summer", "where they can't get me, or my friends". Hermione couldn't believe this was the journal of Elizabeth Scots. Elizabeth, who had been, or at least _seemed __to be_, happy all the time. There was one thing in the journal that cut Hermione to the core. The last line of each entry was always the same, "I wish Hermione was here."

Slowly, tears made their way to Hermione eyes, and down her cheeks.

There was a small knock on Hermione's door, and Hermione quickly wiped her cheeks free of tears, breathed deeply, and called, "Yeah?"

Mrs. Granger entered Hermione's room, and Hermione quickly shut Elizabeth's journal, and slid it under her pillow.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, mom?" Hermione answered in question, and was surprised to hear her voice sounding so raw, and rough, and her mother noticed, too.

"Are you okay, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah, I'm," Hermione, said, she, then, cleared her throat, and added,"fine."

"Well," Mrs. Granger breathed heavily, and said, "All right, well, anyway, didn't you want to go Diagon Ally today?"

"On the nineteenth," Hermione said, in a correcting tone of voice.

"Um, Hermione, dear?" Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah?"

"It is the nineteenth." Mrs. Granger informed Hermione, pointing to the calendar that hung on Hermione's bedroom wall.

"Oh" Hermione exclaimed, her voice still slightly hoarse, as she looked at the calendar. She then looked at her watch,"It's all ready 3:10?"

"Yes," her mother confirmed.

"We have to get going!" Hermione announced.

Mrs. Granger just smiled, and started out to the hall, and downstairs.

Hermione quickly stood up, and got changedinto a pair of fadedjeans, and a black, skin tight, top, and a fadedjean jacket, within five minutes. Then she hurried downstairs to where her father, and mother were waiting for her.

Just as Hermione reached the bottom step she heard one word, echo through her mind, although it sounded as though it was coming from all angles, "Granger."

Hermione stopped, and looked up at her parents, who were standing by the door, looking at the mail that had just come through the letterbox,waiting for her to come.

"Um, Hermione?" Mr. Granger asked,pausing half-way through the mail, as he saw her hesitation, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, i just," Hermione said, realizing it had been only her that had heard the voice, "I thought I heard a voice."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco?"

Draco glanced at his bedroom door, for his spot on his bed, at the sound of his mother's voice.

"May I come in?" Her voice came through Draco's door once more, when he didn't answer.

"Yeah," Draco answered, finally, in a low voice, "Sure mom."

Narcissa Malfoy quietly entered her son's room, and walked over to Draco, who sat up as his mom sat down beside him. He gave her a hug which she returned, happily.

"Draco," Narcissa said in a serious tone of voice, as she pulled away from her son, "What's this about an 'interesting detail'?"

Draco's eyes grew wide in surprise, "You were listening?"

"Draco, if I had been 'listening' I wouldn't be asking you what it was about. I had only passed by when I heard your father," Draco flinched at the mention of his father, and his mother gave him a sad look, "speaking about an 'interesting detail' coming with some information"

"Here," Draco said, holding out his Hogwarts letter to his mother, "this will explain it better than I can."

Narcissa took the letter in her hands and uncrumpled it, and read it:

_Dear Mister Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected as Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardary._

"Oh, Draco! You made Head Boy!" Narcissa congradulated her son, but when he gesture to her to keep reading she returned her eyes to the letter and continued,

_You will be assigned your duties, along with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, when you return to school on the first of September._

Narcissa looked up from the paper, at Draco and asked, "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger," Draco said, taking great notice in how wierd it was to say her first name.

"Who is she, I remember you mentioning her, but I just can't recall," Narcissa admitted.

"She's Potter's friend, the..." Draco glanced at his door, then added, in and undertone, "muggle born."

"Oh," Narcissa's eyes widened in understandment, "And, I guessing, your father," Draco flinched once more, "found some use for this 'set up' of Head's?"

"He wants me to 'keep an eye on her', but," Draco looked to the floor, brfore he continued, "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Narcissa asked, eying her son with interest.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione sat in the back seat of her parentscar, as theydrove towards the Leaky Cauldron.

_Why can't I stop thinking about that voice I heard?_ Hermione woundered to herself, _I know it from somewhere, but where? School? _Hermione's eye suddenly grew wide, as she realized whose voice it was, _Malfoy?_

_Wait, why would Malfoy be calling out my name?_

All of a sudden, something caught Hermione's eye, the pile of letters of the mailthat was sitting beside her. There was one with emerald green writing, that she recognize as her Headmaster's writing. Hermione quicklygrabbed the letter and tore it open, she quicklyscanned her supply list, then noticed that there was an extra sheet, she picked it up, and read;

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been selected as HeadGirl of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardary._

_You will be assigned your duties, along with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, when you return to school on the first of September._

"What?" Hermione shouted, surprising her parents, and they swerved dangerously.

Mrs. Granger, who was driving quickly regain control, and leveled out the car's path, as Mr. Granger turned in his seat to look at Hermione, in a mixture of deep concern, and anger, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dad," Hermione apologized, she held out her letter to her father, and said, "But just look at this!"

Mr. Granger took the letter, and read it quickly, Hermione watched as his eyes light up, but then darken, he looked up at Hermione, "Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"Isn't that the kid who keeps calling you a _mudblood_?"

Hermione nodded once more.

"Why on earth would that great Headmaster of ours make that ass-"

"Tom!" Mrs. Granger warned, as she noticed the language.

"Sorry, honey," Mr. Granger apologized, "But they made Hermione Head Girl, but they made that...kid...Malfoy, Head Boy!"

"Why would that fantastic Headmaster of Hermione'sdo that for?"

"Exactly what I said!"

"Um, dad, can I have my letter back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure, honey," Mr. Granger said impatiently, handing it back to her, then striking up the conversation with his wife about how Dumbledore could of done such a thing.

Hermione took the letter, and re-read it. _Why him? Why does it have to be him?_

Hermione looked up from the letter, rested her head on theheadrest,and sighed, speaking one word to the noise of her parents arguing about the fact that Malfoy was Head Boy, "Malfoy."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco looked up at his mom, as though she was crazy for asking such a question, "Mom, I'm not father,I don't want all the, the..._you know what's_ wiped off the face of the wizarding world!"

"Draco, please!" Narcissa eclaimed in worry, with an anxcious look at the door.

"I'm sorry, mother," Draco apologized, then said,"but I don't know why you would ask me such a question."

"I'm just making sure, Draco," Narcissa explained, "What about _her_?"

Draco looked at his mom with a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think you would have felt the same way about this whole thing if it had been someone else? Maybe not even a...you know what?"

Draco thought for a moment, _would I feel different if it had been someone else? I don't know, I mean, I might feel a little less preasured to do this, i think...Damn it! I don't know what I think anymore._

"I don't know," Draco told his mother.

"Yes, you do." Narcissa corrected her son.

Draco ran though his thoughts once more, _what did she mean? 'What about her?' _Draco's eye widened and he looked over at his mother, "Wait! You don't think I...I_...like_ her, do you?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"Mom, there is no way that I have any, _any,_" Draco began to say, but his mind was too busy focusing on some chicks body, whichwas notunusual for Draco,to listen to him, and it took Draco a few moments, to realize just whose body it was.

"Granger, bloody hell!" Draco shouted jumping to his feet, his mother stared at him.

"Draco?" Narcissa asked in concern.

"Huh?" Draco looked at his mother, then, realizing what he had just done, added,"Oh, nothing, it's nothing."

Narcissa eyed her son, but didn't say anything.

Draco sat back down beside his mother, and, unknowingly, slipped back into his thoughts.

_Why does it always have to be Granger? Why does it-_

"Malfoy."

Draco eyes widened once more, and Narcissa noticed the fact, "What's wrong, Draco?"

"I thought I heard a voice." and Draco knewexactly whose voice it was, too.


	3. Umm is right

**Chapter Three: Hermione's State Of Mind**

Draco changed into a pair of dark jeans, and a black short sleevedshirt that showed off his six-pack. Draco ran, as fast as he could,downstairs, with his school trunk,and out onto the street in front of the Malfoy Manor, he then drew his wand and stuck it out, there was a loud BANG, and the purple, triple decker bus, called the Night Bus,appeared before him. He stepped on and Stan greeted him.

"'Ello, where to?" Stan asked, as he helped Draco with his trunk.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Draco answered.

Stan nodded, and with that, the bus was off with another BANG!

"Here we are," Stan annouced as he stepped off the bus, and to the side, while gesturing to the pub they had pulled in front of.

Draco jumped off, grabbed his things, and, without a word to Stan, walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

Just as Draco entered, he heard his name being yelled. He scanned the crowd, expecting to see one of his friends, like Blaise, Crabbe, or Goyle. What Draco wasn't expectingwas to find out the shout had come from a group of red-heads and a brown haired boy.

Draco stared at the group, _why the hell would they call _my_ name? It doesn't even look like they know I'm hear...yet._

Draco smirked as he stepped toward the group, but, suddenly, he stopped as he picked up a few words of what they were saying.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione walked into the LeakyCauldron, and looked around.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned this way, and that, to locate thevoice she had heard, but the Leaky Cauldron was fairly crowded today.

"Hermione, Hermione, over here!"

Hermione was quick thistime, and was able to turn in time tosee a flash ofbright red hair be swollowed up by a groupof teenagers, Hermione realized were all fromHogwarts.

Hermione approached the crowd, and squeezed her way in to the crowd, once she reached the middle, she saw her three of her best wizard friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ron's little sister,Ginny Weasley. Around them was a bunch of their friends from Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Figgington, and Dean Thomas.

"Hermione! Hey, how are you?"Ron asked, then added,"These guys all came here cause Harry invited them for a 'back to school party'."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but she suddenly realized, she had no voice. She couldn't speak, she stared at Harry, and Ron, and she realized that she had tears in her eyes. Harry, Ginny, and Ron, both had a mask of extreme concern on their faces, and so did everyone else in the group.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Hermione?" Harry asked, stepping forward a fraction.

_My friends, I don't know whatI would be ableto do without them,_ Hermione thought, wonderingwhy that thought was upsetting her so much. Suddenly, Hermione realized what it was, _Elizabeth, how on earth did she survive this long without anyone really helping her through it?_

"Hermione?" Harry asked, once again, taking another step forward.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she rushed forward and flung her arms around harry's shoulder's and broke down crying.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"Ginny asked, coming up beside Harry looking at Hermione in concerned amazement.

Hermione just continued to sob into Harry's shoulder.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger,who had been talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,hurried over when they saw Hermione crying, so did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at his mom, for some kind of answer, but she decretly shook her head, and gestured to the fairly large group that had formed around Harry, and Hermione.

"OKAY, SHOWS OVER! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ron shouted, and the group quickly retired to their rooms.

Mrs. Weasley gave her son a disapproving look, but didn't do anything.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger said in a soft voice, kneeling next to her duaghter, "How about we go get a room for you, and you can stay here for the rest of summer vacation, with you friends. How does that sound?"

Hermione continued to sob, but nodded, also. Mrs. Granger nodded, too, and gently eased Hermione off Harry and lead her upstairs, Mr. Granger followed, after giving Mrs. Weasley a small nod, and a gesture toward the kids.

"Mom, what's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny asked frightfully.

"Mrs. Granger just told me," Mrs. Weasley explain, "It seems that over the summer, one of Hermiuone's best muggle friends committed suicide."

"Suicide?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison, as Harry, understanding what it meant, said, "Poor, Hermione. No wonder she's so upset!"

Ron, and Ginny, both looked at Harry, and asked, "What's suicide?"

"It means that they killed themselves." Harry explained quickly, not wanting to stay on the subject for to long.

"What? Are you serious, Harry?" Ron asked in disbelief, as Ginny covered her mouth in shock of the meaning.

"Yes, I'm serious, Ron." Harry admitted.

"Now, look," Mrs. Weasley said, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny, all looked up at her, "Hermione is going to be needing some support for you. Try to keep her mind off her friend, all right?"

The three all nodded in agreement, and Mrs. Weasley said, "Thank you, now, Mrs. Granger said that she'll try and talk Hermione into staying, so she can be around her friends, but she isn't sure Hermione will be up to it."

"Hey," Ron said, turning to face his mother, "How should we keep, Hermione's mind off her friend?"

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, "How about congradulating her on becoming Head Girl?"

"Hermione's Head Girl?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes."

"Well, that's out of the blue!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Yay! That's the prefect way to keep her mind off things!" Ginny said, being the only one not to make a joke about Hermione's chance at becoming Head Girl.

"I don't think that'll work." A voice said from behind Mrs. Weasley, who turned and saw Fred and George Weasley standing there.

"Fred, George,what are you two doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We heard about Hermione, and wanted to make sure she was okay."

"How did you hear about that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Neville told us."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes slightl, then asked, "So what did you mean when you said 'I don't think that'll work'?"

"Well, you see," Fred started.

"We heard something else from Neville as well." George finished Fred's sentence.

"What's that?" Their mother asked.

"The Head Boy, it's..." Fred and george began in unison.

"Who? Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Malfoy!" Fred and George answered.

Everyone in the group took on a shocked expression when they heard the name.

"Your kidding, he's going to make everything a hundred times worst then it already is!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Fred agreed, nodding his head slowly.

"How could Dumbledore do this to Hermione?" Ginny cried, "Doesn't he know what happened to Hermione over her summer?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's aware of what happened over Hermione's summer," Mr. Weasley said, walking up to the group, "Especially, with the fact that it's so trumatic."

"Then why would he make _Malfoy_ Head Boy?" Ginny cried out in anger.

"That's what Hermione's parents want to know." George informed the group.

"Well, there's nothing we can do," Mrs. Weasley pointed out, knowing what her sons were capable of coming up with, "Just try and comfort Hermione the best you can."

"Yeah, okay."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco stood rooted to the spot, thinking, _Whatthe hell happened over Granger's summer that was so terrible? Why would she need comforting?_

Draco looked at the group, but he didn't step another foot towards them, instead he turned swiftly on his heels, and, leaving his stuff with Tom, and headed out the back door, and into Diagon Ally. Little did Draco know that a certain brown haried girl had seen him from her window.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sat a table thinking of how he could cheer Hermione up, but he couldn't see any happy spot in her life right now. Harry was thinking so hard that he didn't even notice Hermione come running down the stairs,andhead out the back door.

Hermione ran down Diagon Ally her head going in every direction, trying to spot the blonde she had seen go into Diagon Ally.

_Why am I looking for him? Why am I so intrigued by him, by his presence? Maybe because it was _his _voice that you heard calling out your name._

She slowed down in front of Flourish and Blotts as she ran out of breath, and sat down on the beach out side the shop.

Hermione placed her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, and sighed deeply, _I'm not in the right state of mind to be handling this._

"Granger?"

Hermione stood up, her eyes shut in frustration, and, out of nowhere her voice emerged in a shout, "And there's his stupid voice calling my name, again!"

"Oh, now that was harsh Granger, my voice isn't that stupid, is it?"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked to her left, right into a pair of steel-blue eyes.

"Umm," Hermione tried to explain her outburst.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco walked through Diagon Ally and stop in front of Flourish and Blotts, _I guess I should get my new school books._

Draco walked into the shop, and roamed the book shelves, _damn where are these books! Okay, this is offically, boring me out of my mind._

Draco turned, giving up on trying to find the books he needed, and started out the door, when he saw a familiar looking bush of brown hair slowing down the street in front of the shop. He watch as the new Head Girl of Hogwarts sat down on the bench that was there, and rest her head in her hands.

Slowly,Draco walked out the door, and turned towards the girl, "Granger?"

Hermione stood up, her eyes shut in frustration, and shouted, "And there's his stupid voice calling my name, again!"

"Oh, now that was harsh Granger, my voice isn't that stupid, is it?" Draco said, whiling wondering, _again? Has she been hearing my voice, like I've been hearing hers?_

Hermione turned towards him, and looked straight into his eyes, and he looked straight back into hers.

"Umm," Hermione tried to explain.

"'Umm' is right." Draco said with a smirk.


	4. Butterbeer

**Chapter Two: ButterBeer**

Hermione stared at the person who stood before her, _why does he have to show up?_

_Um, girl, your the one who came out looking for the guy._

_Shut up, that didn't mean I actually wanted to _find_ him._

_What? That makes absolutly no sense!_

_Shut up, I just wanted to...to..._

"Umm, Granger?"

Hermione snapped back to reality, and realized that she had been staring into Malfoy's eyes the whole time. Malfoy had a smirk on his face, and a sly glint in his eyes.

"..." Hermione had lost her ability to speak again.

Draco eyes lost the glint and took on a confused look, "Granger?"

"..." Hermione still couldn't speak, and she still had her eyes locked on Malfoy's, _why can't I take my eyes off his?_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco looked at Granger in confustion, _okay, does not know how to speak or what? No, that can't be it, usually no one can shut her up. Wait, could it be because of what happened over her summer?_

Draco noticed Granger was looking him straight in the eye, he looked straight back into hers, _I don't know why, but I want to know if she's okay._

_Really? _a voice echoed through Draco's mind, his eye grew wide, but then shrank to their normal size, and he answer the voice.

_Yes, _Draco thought, _I want to know if you're alright._

_Why?_

_Because..._Draco tried to answer the question he was asked, but he didn't know the answer, _I don't know, I just do._

The voice remained silent, but Draco could feel that the nervousness that pulsed through it's owners viens.

_So,_ Draco encouraged, _are you okay?_

Draco waited while the silent voice battle over whether or not to tell him, then, in the softest voice he had ever heard he heard it, _no, I'm not okay._

_What's wrong?_ Draco asked the voice in his mind.

_My friend, my best friend, she..._the voice trailed off.

_Oh, somthing concerning the littleweaselette?_ Draco asked.

_No, not Ginny,_ the voice corrected him, _it was my best muggle friend._

_Oh, _Draco said, _so, what happened?_

There was another pause, then again in that soft voice, _she...she..._

_It's okay, _Draco said, he could tell she was about to cry, _you don't have to tell me._

_But, _the voice said, "I want to."

Draco shook his head that last bit hadn't echoed through his head like the voice usally did. Draco looked down slightly, and jumped back, _when the hell did she get that close to me?_

"Wait, what did you say?" Draco asked, blinking at Hermione.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione walked forward, without really realizing it, and stopped whenthey wereonly inches apart,_but_, Hermione spoke to the voice in her head that had been speaking to her, "I want to."

She watched Draco shake his head, then he looked down at her, and jumped back.

"Wait, what did you say?" Draco asked her, blinking.

"I want to," Hermione said, _why does my voice come back to talk to Malfoy about it, but no one, _"I want to tell you."

"Umm," Draco said in surprise, "sure, okay, but maybe we should get off the street."

Hermione nodded, and she felt a hand wrap around hers, and lead her to the street, and around the corner, to a run down little pub.

Draco led her inside and to a empty table. Draco pulled out a chair,and Hermione sat down in it, then Draco walked around the table, and sat down in the chair opposite her, all the while keeping her hand within his.

"Okay," Drao said, looking at Hermione, "What would you like to tell me?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"My friend, her name is...was, Elizabeth Scots." Hermione started.

Draco nodded, and gestured for her to continue when the bar man walked up to them, "What'll it be?"

Draco glanced at Hermione, who looked away, so Draco said, "Two butterbeer, please."

Hermione glanced at Draco who held up a hand before she could say anything, and said, "My treat."

Hermione's eyes smiled at him, but her face seemed to be stuck in an expressionless state.

When the bar man walked away, Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Please, continue."

"Well, Elizabeth, over the summer," Hermione explained, but Draco hearddeeper then average breath, which he knew meant that she was about to cry, he gave a small squeeze to her hand that was still within his.

"It's okay, remember, you don't have to tell me,"

Hermione nodded, but continued, "She comitted suicide."

"Suicide? What's suicide?" Draco asked.

"It's when you kill yourself." Hermione explained, in a surprisingly strong voice.

Draco jumped to his feet, and slapped the table with both hands, after letting go of Hermione's hand, "What? That's insane! Who would do such a thing?"

Hermione looked at him, and he automatically sat back down, and said, "I'm sorry, but, that's kind of sad to think about, that your friend would actually _choose_ that!"

Hermione looked down sadly, Draco felt a small pang in his chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione said, as the bar man walked up to there table carrying two bottles of butter beer, and two glasses, he place them on the table, and ask Draco for the money who gave it to him and he walked away.

Hermioneand Draco, both,drank it straight from the bottle, the glasses lay forgotten, Hermione had cast aside all lady-like qulities for the time being. They drank silently, until Draco saw the door to the pub open, and scarface walked in, quietly, Draco tapped Hermione on the hand, and pointed at her friend, she looked and looked back at Draco.

"I just go, now," Draco said, glancing between Hermione and Harry, who hadn't noticed them, yet.

Draco looked at Hermione one last time, and saw that her eyes were full of sadness, guess she's going to miss me.

Draco smirked slightly,as he grabbed his butterbeer, and walked around the perimeter of the bar, to avoid Potter,and out the door.

Draco glanced at back, over his shoulder, at the pub as he walked away, and sipped his butterbeer. That is, until he crash into something hard, that was blocking his path.

Draco fell backwards onto the ground, he looked into the cold eyes of a monster.

"Did you enjoy your little talk with the Mudblood, boy!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hermione! There you are!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione glanced at him, but didn't look at him fully, she was afraid that if she did, she'd start crying, again.

Harry leaned down and gave her a hug, which she returned, but it was only small.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "We should go back to the Leaky Cauldron, your parents have been so worried."

Hermione shook her head, and pointed to her butterbeer, _I don't want to waste it, Draco bought it for me._

_Did you just hear yourself? You just called him Draco!_

_No, I didn't!_

_Yes, you did!_

_No!_

_Do I have to rewind this scene!_

_Okay, okay, I called him Draco, so what?_

_So what? It means your starting to like him!_

_No, I'm not, _Hermione argued with herself, although she grinned while she did so.

"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" A voice broke into Hermione's thoughts, "Come in, Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up at Harry, still not meeting his eye, and he said, "I said that you can drink it on the way."

Hermione nodded reluctantly, stood up, and followed Harry outside, and down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, thinking to herself, _I'm so glad Malfoy showed up._

_Just a few minutes ago, you were thinking 'why does he have to show up?', what is with you girl?_

_I changed my mind._

_Umm, _I'm_ your mind if you haven't figured that out yet!_

_No your an annoying little voice in the _back_ of my mind!_

_Okay, that's it, you've gone crazy! _

_Well, considering what I've been through this summer, that's pretty good._

_Whatever._

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked ahead to were Harry was, still not saying anything to him.

"I heard you made Head Girl, congrats," Harry said, giving an odd smile.

Hermione stared at him, _I'm Head Girl, Malfoy is Head Boy, and y'know, for the first time since I opened that letter,_ Hermione thought to herself, _that doesn't sound all that bad._

Hermione looked at Harry and slowly a small smile creep across her face, making Harry's odd one turn into a real one, "You're smiling! That's great, Hermione!"

Hermione ran up to Harry's side, and, together, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione happily drunk her Butterbeer.


	5. Muggle Library

**A/N - I know, where have I been all this time. Well...School! Yes, in school, if any people out there are still reading this I love you guys! Please continue!

* * *

**

**Dealing With The Pain**

**Chapter Five: Muggle Library**

Draco got hastily to his feet, and faced the monster before him, "Hello, father."

Lucius glared at him, he lashed out and grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and dragged, him in the direction of Knockturn Ally. Once they arrived there, Lucius slammed Draco against the brick wall, causing a loud CRACK, as Draco head made contact with it. Draco, although he didn't lift his hand anywhere near his head to check, he could tell he was bleeding, he could feeling the warm blood running down the back of his head.

"Don't you ever let me see you doing that, again!" Lucius snapped, pointing his finger at Draco in a threatening manner.

Draco nodded, which was a bad idea, since it made his head pound in extreme pain.

"Now, for your job," Lucius said, in a business-like tone of voice.

Draco looked at his father in, hidden, horror, as his 'mission' concerning the Head Girl, concerning Granger, concerning _Hermione,_ revealed itself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, and went straight to the window in her room, and she stared out of it. She sat there for an hour and a half, waiting.

Suddenly, he appeared, Draco Malfoy came through the entrance of Diagon Ally, _I wonder if he would mind if I called out to him?_

Hermione had just opened her mouth to called out to Draco, when she realized that something was strange about his posture, and his face, his whole look looked odd, for some reason.

Hermione continued to watch until he entered the Leaky Cauldron, and disappeared from sight. _What the bloody hell was that?_

Hermione could of sworn that she saw something red dripping down the back of Draco's head, _that could not of been what I thought it was, could it?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco walked out of Knockturn Ally through to the Leaky Cauldron; he entered the pub and looked around.

Draco's eyes fell onto a group of people standing near by, and he knew everyone of them.

"What the hell are you looking at, Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him.

"What's it to you?" Draco sneered, trying to make it sound as though his head was _not_ in complete and utter pain.

"Just get out of here, Malfoy," Ron spat.

"How dare you order me around?" Draco snapped at Ron, his head was starting to throb.

"Because I can," Ron said.

"You should just go and crawl back into whatever dirty little hole you crawled out of," Draco shot; now his head was pounding.

Ron lunged and tackled Draco to the ground, landing punches on him left and right.

It took Draco a minute to get his consciousness back, he stared up at the ceiling, while Ron hit, until he finally got his mind back and started to shout, which, of course, didn't help his head.

"Get the hell off me!" Draco shouted, trying to block Ron's fists from coming into contact with his body.

"RON!"

Draco glanced over, and there at the top of the stairs, was Hermione. She was glaring at Ron, who had stopped in beating on him, to stared at Hermione as well.

"He was being a git!" Ron tried to justify himself.

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione said, rushing down the stairs, and over to where Ron had Draco pinned to the floor.

What happened next was completely messed up, Hermione raised her hand, and brought it around, where it connected painfully with Ron's cheek.

"What the hell?" Ron said, as he put his hand to his now red cheek.

Draco stared, _what hell just happened?_

"Now, get off of him!" Hermione ordered, glaring at Ron darkly.

Ron obeyed, and quickly got up off the floor and Draco. Once Ron was up, Draco got to his feet, and looked to Hermione, who continued to rant on Ron.

As Draco stood there, one of Hermione's hands went behind her back that only Draco had a clear view of and point a finger towards the stairs. Draco got the point, and left without another word, or a glance back.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron thinking about none other then Hermione. Usually, Draco never stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, but somehow his father had let him, and Draco sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. Anything that got him out of his house and away from his father was fine with Draco.

Draco suddenly started to think of his conversation with Hermione, and about what she had said about her friend, Elizabeth Scots.

_Committed suicide_, Draco's mind didn't seem to want to leave that part of the conversation alone, _why would anyone do that? Why would anyone _choose_ to die?_

Draco then thought of what his father had said to him, _by the end of this school year, _he_ wants her dead._

Draco shivered, _I've never killed anyone before, and now that I know what she went though this summer, how the hell am I suppose to bring myself to kill her._

Draco jumped to his feet, and threw a book that had been on the table in front of him at the wall. It hit the wall then fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

_Committed suicide,_ the words came to Draco's mind once more.

_You know_, Draco thought, _I'm beginning to see the reasoning behind that suicide thing._

Draco stared out his rooms' window, and thought, _but how's it done?_ _Wait, it's a muggle thing, so maybe…_

Draco looked at his rooms' door; he then got up, and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, and a navy green shirt. He cleaned off the back of his head with a wet towel he conjured and he blessed the fact that the ministry wouldn't be able to tell that he had used magic, since there were lots of wizards, and witches here. He then summoned a bandage and put on a khaki green muggle cap. Draco, then, walked out of his room, and down the stairs, he was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the brown haired girl standing a few feet down the hall from his room.

Draco quickly checked to see if Potter and his little gang were around, and when Draco didn't see them, he walked out into the street on the muggle side of the pub.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs and thought to herself, _why on earth would Malfoy go to the muggle world?_

Coming to a quick decision, Hermione decided to go after him, so she ran down the stairs and across to the door, which she opened slowly.

Draco looked to his right, and then his left. On his right, further down the alley, was a group of muggle teens, they looked like they were waiting for some unlucky kid to walk into their territory, on Draco's left was the busy street, full of muggle vehicles, and nicer looking muggles, then the ones down the alley, walking along a stone sidewalk. In all honesty, if this had been any other day, Draco would of gone right, and beat the hell out of the group of teens; today, however, Draco turned left, and walked out onto the muggle sidewalk.

Hermione peeked out into the alley beyond the Leaky Cauldron's door, just in time to see Draco disappear into the crowd of muggles walking down the sidewalk. She quietly snuck out, and walked into the muggle world. She saw Draco ahead of her, so she quickened her pace so that he stayed in her sights.

Draco's head swiveled left and right looking over the many different buildings that surrounded him. There were ones where people where sitting outside eating, ones that sold clothing, and others sold plain old knick-knacks, it was when Draco reached what seemed to be the centre of town that he stopped walking, whoa, okay, big building, Draco informed his mind bluntly, as he looked up at a large building, with large stone pillars outside it that held up a large stone over hang. On the over hang, the words 'PUBLIC LIBRARY' were spelt out in steel letters.

_Library…_Draco thought to himself, _huh, I never knew muggles were smart enough to have libraries._

Draco walked up to the building, pushed open the large, and heavy oak doors, and he walked inside.

Hermione Granger stood on the corner of the muggle street, and stare as she watched Draco Malfoy walk into the library.

_Why on earth would he want to go to the _muggle_ library?_

_

* * *

_**A/N - Thanks for reading! I will update soon! School's out, so, no problem there! Please review!**


End file.
